


Пьетро Максимофф и Неприступная Крепость

by mila007, WTF_PietroLogan_2015



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_PietroLogan_2015/pseuds/WTF_PietroLogan_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фантазия на тему "если б <s>мишки были пчелами</s> мутанты были магами"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пьетро Максимофф и Неприступная Крепость

**Гриффиндор**

_Первый курс_

Пьетро всегда знал, что он особенный. Так что когда в 11 лет к нему прилетела сова (представьте себе, сова! Настоящая, живая и вся такая пушистая полярная сова!), которая принесла ему письмо о зачислении в некий Хогвартс – Школу Чародейства и Волшебства, если верить штампу на конверте, – ну, он не сильно этому удивился. По крайней мере, теперь понятно, каким образом он мог проделывать фокусы с перемещением в мгновение ока из своей комнаты в Лондоне в Бирмингем или Ливерпуль.  
Мама, видимо, что-то об этой магии знала, поскольку удивления особого не высказала. Высказала она все позже. И не Пьетро, а пришедшему к ним в дом высокому мужику в шляпе и с акульей улыбкой. Высказала и за неумение предохраняться, и за не выплаченные за одиннадцать лет алименты, и за ее, Магды, потраченные нервы. Высказала и влепила пощечину. А потом мужику в шляпе прилетело с другой стороны – от его милого кучерявого спутника, говорившего с явным шотландским акцентом. Пьетро не особо вслушивался, но из фраз "ах, командировка!" и "дома поговорим" даже в одиннадцать лет можно было составить представление о реальном положении вещей между стоящими перед ним мужчинами.  
Метнув напоследок рассерженный взгляд на своего спутника, кучерявый шотландец повернулся к Пьетро и улыбнулся доброй улыбкой:  
– Здравствуй, Пьетро. Меня зовут Чарльз Ксавье, а это – Эрик Леншерр. Я – директор Хогвартса, а профессор Леншерр – мой заместитель. Хогвартс – это школа чародейства и волшебства.  
– И вы, значит, оба волшебники? – спросил Пьетро.  
– Как и ты, – улыбнулся директор.  
Пьетро еще раз наградил мужика в шляпе любопытным взглядом. Он уже не улыбался, что было хорошо – все-таки улыбка у него была жутковатая. Пьетро даже подумал, как хорошо, что сам он внешностью в маму пошел.  
– Круто, – заключил, наконец, Пьетро, переводя взгляд обратно на директора. – И когда я смогу прокачаться до восьмидесятого левела?  
Директор нахмурился. Мать тяжело вздохнула. Новообретенный отец скривился, будто откусив лимона, и пробормотал что-то вроде "современные дети".  
Пьетро улыбнулся. Судя по реакции взрослых – его ждут увлекательные приключения!

**Хаффлпафф**

_Четвертый курс_

Когда Чарльз предложил Логану должность преподавателя Защиты от Темных Искусств, тот вначале опешил, а потом уточнил, кто поставляет достопочтенному директору кислоту. Потому что она была явно, явно плохой. Пригласить оборотня преподавать ЗоТИ – это ни для одного здравомыслящего человека не было хорошей идеей. Директор Ксавье, однако же, так не думал. И со свойственной ему непосредственностью и верой в лучшее, в два счета развеял все сомнения новоиспеченного профессора Хоулетта.  
На самом деле, Логан сам не понимал, как он оказался в поезде, едущем в Хогвартс. Устроившись с комфортом в самом дальнем купе, он снял куртку, свернул ее валиком себе под голову и приготовился хорошенько выспаться. Перед встречей с Леншерром не помешает быть свежим и бодрым, это Логан знал по собственному горькому опыту. Потому что они либо напьются, либо подерутся. В любом из этих случаев желательно не засыпать на ходу.  
Только Логан начал задремывать, как его прервали громкие голоса из коридора:  
– О, смотри, купе пустое!  
– Пьетро, куда ты меня тащишь? И тут кто-то уже сидит.  
– Мари, лучше сидеть с этим кем-то, чем с мудаком Саммерсом. Папка сказал, что если я еще раз с ним подерусь, то буду отрабатывать в подземельях до выпускного курса.  
Мари тяжело вздохнула. Логан был с ней солидарен. Но вряд ли неизвестного Пьетро эта солидарность бы остановила. Детвора устроилась на сидениях напротив Логана и продолжила тихую беседу. Ну, как тихую. Девочка хотя бы старалась делать вид, что понижает голос, тогда как мальчишку такие мелочи не особо волновали.  
– А ты не пытался, – спросила Мари, – ну, я там не знаю, помириться со Скоттом? Или хотя бы игнорировать его?  
– Знаешь, игнорировать не получается – мы с ним в одной башне живем, слава Мерлину, что хоть на разных курсах. Иначе я бы точно его из окна спальни вышвырнул. А мириться… Я честно спрашивал у Алекса, как он с ним всю жизнь уживался. Так Алекс посоветовал мне бить при каждом удобном случае. Что я и делаю.  
– Господи, Максимофф, как ты попал на Гриффиндор с такими жизненными принципами?  
– Папанина слизеринская наследственность лезет, не иначе. Я так Чарли и объяснял на каникулах. Видела бы ты, как отец бесился.  
Мари вздохнула. Логан с ней согласился. На несколько минут повисла блаженная тишина и профессор Хоулетт уже понадеялся заснуть обратно. Но не тут-то было.  
– Кстати, Чарли говорил, что у нас новый препод будет.  
– По какому предмету?  
– Профессора Азазеля отозвали в Колдовсторц, так что у нас будет новый препод по ЗоТИ. Их с папкой друг, кстати.  
На этих словах Логан насторожился. Сложить два и два оказалось просто – выходило, что Чарли, о котором так свободно трепался пацан, не кто иной как директор Ксавье. И перечень их общих с Чаком друзей был не так чтобы слишком мал, но… Логан слегка приоткрыл глаза, чтобы разглядеть соседей по купе подробнее.  
Ребятам было лет по четырнадцать. Девчонка – Мари – худенькая и очень миловидная. Даже панковский прикид и через-чур яркий для ее лица и возраста макияж, неровно стриженные волосы и выжженная до белизны прядь ее не портили. Парень был взъерошенный и растрепанный – расстегнутая форменная рубашка болталась поверх футболки с каким-то ярким принтом, а гриффиндорский галстук был повязан на манер налобной повязки, прижимая к голове серебристо-белые волосы. Или тоже высветлен, или от природы такой – Логан так и не понял.  
– Ну, вряд ли директор Ксавье бы кого-то недостойного нанял, – улыбнулась Мари.  
– Пф, – фыркнул Пьетро. – Да зная Чарли, это будет очередной зануда вроде Хэнка. Честное слово, имея такие шикарные способности метаморфа быть таким помешанным на склянках заучкой? Ладно бы еще красивым был, а так я вообще не понимаю, что наша декан в нем нашла?  
Мари прыснула в кулачок:  
– А ты у нас великий ценитель красоты?  
– Ага, я и в этом в папку – и мама моя красавица, и Чарли очень привлекательный мужчина. Хотя мне побрутальнее нравятся. Вот например, – внезапно парень посмотрел прямо на Логана цепким и оценивающим взглядом, – например, как наш попутчик. Ты видела эти руки?  
– Боже, Пьетро, не начинай снова! – простонала Мари, тоже однако кидая оценивающий взгляд на перекрещенные на груди руки.  
А Логан с трудом удержался от желания побиться головой о дверцу купе. Потому что если отпрыск Леншерра хотя бы частично такой же неуправляемый, как и его отец, то новоиспеченного профессора Хоулетта ждет веселая педагогическая практика.

**Рейвенкло**

_Шестой курс_

Чарльз вздохнул и устало потер переносицу, откладывая в сторону очередной логанов отчет успеваемости учащихся в ЗоТИ. Отчет был сделан по всем правилам, даже процентное соотношение "отлично" и "неудовлетворительно" высчитано, а свиток с ним был аккуратно свернут и перевит серебристой ленточкой. Абсолютно нетипичная для Логана аккуратность и дотошность. Что может означать две вещи: либо скоро полнолуние, и максимально концентрируясь на мелкой работе, Логан пытается таким образом усмирить своего зверя, либо Пьетро Максимофф так и не оставил попыток добиться расположения своего преподавателя.  
Пьетро. Чарльз вновь вздохнул. Наградили же боги пасынком. И ладно бы совсем бестолковым был – нет, парень сообразительный, от природы умный, просто чрезмерно... живой. Директор Ксавье искренне любил мальчика как собственного сына. Однако порой даже его любви и всепрощения на проступки Пьетро не хватало. Впрочем, учитывая наследственность, Чарльз должен благодарить Мерлина за то, что у Пьетро нет сестры или брата. Двоих Максимофф Хогвартс точно бы не вынес.  
Когда выяснилось, чей сын Пьетро, Чарльз неделю не разговаривал с Эриком. Первые два дня – потому что переживал обиду и боялся ляпнуть лишнего, оставшиеся пять – потому что психанул уже сам Леншерр и умотал на другой конец Англии вместе с Хэнком – объезжать дома новопринятых маггловских детей. Встретившись через неделю в Хогвартсе, они в процессе выяснения отношений вдрызг разругались, потом помирились, а потом в знак примирения дружно напились над шахматной доской. Так что Рейвен с утра пришлось бежать в подземелья к Хэнку за каким-нибудь восстанавливающим зельем – обычно непривычные к злоупотреблению алкоголем, ни Эрик, ни Чарльз не держали у себя подобных лекарств. А от похмелья у директора Ксавье страдали все в школе, все-таки врожденные легилиментные способности не всегда идут на пользу. Вспоминая этот случай, Чарльз не удивляется, в кого Пьетро такой раздолбай. Гены не пропьешь.  
Проблемы с Пьетро начались со дня его поступления. Во-первых, он попал на Гриффиндор. По поводу чего Чарльзу пришлось выслушать от Эрика речь на тему того, как его сын вообще мог оказаться в “этом львином рассаднике благородства и неуместной храбрости”. Впрочем, этим же вопросом вместе с Эриком спустя всего месяц задавалась вся школа – второго такого задиристого гриффиндорца еще стоило поискать. Во-вторых, столько баллов, сколько снималось с Пьетро, не снималось ни с одного ученика в Школе. Он нарушал все мыслимые и немыслимые запреты, он дрался, он сбегал в Запретный лес, он шастал ночью по Хогвартсу, как по собственному дому, не стесняясь ничего и никого. В-третьих, Эрик не был для него непререкаемым авторитетом. Порой Чарльзу казалось, что у парня вообще нет уважения к преподавателям, но нет – Азазеля, Мистик да того же Дарвина он слушался. Да и самого Чарльза тоже уважал и к его словам и советам прислушивался довольно охотно, пусть и в достаточно своеобразной манере. Но не проходило ни одного урока Чар, на котором Эрику не приходилось рявкать “Максимофф! Минус (вставить нужное количество) баллов с Гриффиндора!”. В ответ на подобные фразы Пьетро всегда улыбался до боли знакомой улыбкой и еще вольготнее разваливался за партой. При этом парень сдавал на “отлично” почти все предметы, действительно отличался недюжинным магическим потенциалом и особым талантом к Чарам и Защите. Но научить его уважению так толком и не удалось. Впрочем, все это Чарльз мог бы пережить – в конце концов, он преподавал далеко не первый год и каких только учеников он за это время навидался! Но, как оказалось, быть преподавателем и быть родителем – это две большие разницы.  
Отложив логановы отчеты, Чарльз посмотрел в окно – солнце уже клонилось к закату и время шло к ужину. Пожалуй, стоит спуститься в Большой зал и приглядеть за непутевым пасынком – его настойчивость порой могла действительно доставлять неприятности. Вылитый отец, что тут еще скажешь!

**Слизерин**

_Первый курс Академии Аврората_

Эрик отвлекся от проверки контрольных работ, поднял глаза и засмотрелся на стоящую на столе фотографию. На ней не в меру счастливый Пьетро вис на Чарльзе, размахивая над их головами свежевыданным дипломом. Вот уже восемь лет прошло с тех пор, как Эрик стал отцом. Вернее, прошло-то целых восемнадцать, но узнал об этом счастливом событии профессор Леншерр далеко не сразу. Когда же первый шок прошел, то даже обрадовался – почему-то он никогда не думал, что у него будут дети. И на мелкого Пьетро он смотрел как на чудо. Даже кратковременная размолвка с Чарльзом тому не помешала.  
Впрочем, восторженность от факта “Мерлин, у меня есть сын!” прошла довольно быстро. Как только он узнал парнишку поближе. Нет, он был хорошим, умным и очень старательным. Но при этом – абсолютно непослушным, вредным и упертым. Когда Эрик попытался как-то ночью пожаловаться на это Чарльзу, тот только посоветовал повнимательнее рассмотреть себя с утра в зеркале и перевернулся на другой бок – досыпать свой сон.  
Летом перед четвертым курсом сын преподнес первый сюрприз – познакомился на каникулах с магглом и привел его к Магде со словами: “Мама, знакомься, это мой парень!”. Истерику, которую по этому поводу закатила Магда Эрику, тот до сих пор не любит вспоминать. Как и последовавший за этим разговор с сыном о половом созревании и сексе. В процессе беседы ни один из них не прыгал от радости, но хотя бы совесть Эрика успокоилась, а ночь любви, подаренная Чарльзом за этот подвиг, искупила все неловкие моменты, которые Эрик пережил за те два часа.  
Второй сюрприз тем же летом преподнес Чарльз, объявляя, что Азазель уезжает, а на его место он берет Логана. Эрику уже тогда нужно было прислушаться к тревожным звоночкам. Но поначалу все шло гладко – Пьетро шалил, как и обычно, а Логан преподавал и ежемесячно выл на луну, опившись волчьелычным. Но через пару месяцев после того, как Пьетро исполнилось пятнадцать, тому в голову взбрела очередная блажь. Сын пришел и с порога заявил, что влюбился в профессора ЗоТИ. Чарльз тогда поперхнулся чаем, а Эрик только закатил глаза, считая все шуткой. А вот Логан начал выть круглосуточно – сын с внушающим уважение напором и целеустремленностью принялся осаждать крепость имени профессора Хоулетта. Причем, если все вокруг думали, что парень перебесится спустя пару недель, то глубоко ошиблись – осада продолжалась долгих три года, до самого выпуска Пьетро из Хогвартса. Потом сын уехал в Лондон, и Эрик с Чарльзом облегченно выдохнули в надежде, что жесткая программа обучения в Академии при Аврорате выбьет из головы сына глупости.  
Случай убедиться в том, что они вновь слишком рано списали коварство Пьетро со счетов, предоставился Эрику спустя два месяца после выпускного. Он стоял на пороге квартиры своего теперь уже совсем взрослого, самостоятельного и совершеннолетнего сына и думал, что в следующий раз нужно аппарировать на порог по ту сторону двери. Или вообще предварительно предупреждать о своем визите. Потому что увидеть своего сына в компрометирующей ситуации – далеко не предел мечтаний профессора Леншерра. Увидеть своего сына в компрометирующей ситуации со своим же другом и коллегой…  
– Логан, – рявкнул Леншерр, глядя куда угодно, но не на распростертые посреди гостиной обнаженные тела, – хоть одна царапина на моем сыне, хоть одна его жалоба на твое поведение, и ты – труп, – с этими словами он развернулся и вышел в коридор. Там, прислонившись к стене, он отдышался и аппарировал домой. Чарльзу лучше бы уже вернуться из Министерства – Эрику требовалась беседа за шахматной партией. С бутылкой огневиски и неизменным чарльзовым “Убийство не принесет тебе мира, друг мой”. Но кто же мог знать, что крепость имени профессора Хоулетта окажется не такой неприступной, как казалось на первый взгляд. 


End file.
